


To The End

by pomegranate (suisseconfiture)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/pomegranate
Summary: inspired by aryna's instagram post honestlythis is completely fictional.





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by aryna's instagram post honestly  
this is completely fictional.

She could hardly focus on the television as her head rested in his lap.

Dmitry's fingers threaded through her hair, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Aryna didn't want the moments like those to end.

Whether she had suffered a loss at the hands of Pliskova or not, she wanted to just freeze time.

There was no telling what was in store for the next day, or even the next hour.

The woman looked up at him, nudging him a bit.

He turned his gaze down, flashing her a short smile before leaning down to press a small kiss to her lips.

His hair felt so soft between her fingers.  
  
  


**

Then before she knew it, they were screaming at each other.

"I'm never good enough, I'm never this, I'm never that-" Aryna shouted, far louder than she realised. "Am I _anything_ to you?!"

Dmitry clenched his jaw, hand tightly balled into a fist at his side with the other gripping his hip. "When the fuck did I ever say any of that? All you do is assume, assume, assume, it makes you look so stupid."

She wanted to break something, and it was taking everything in her not to grab the coffee maker and throw it against the wall.

"I assume because you never give me a real answer!"

"Because I keep _incorrectly _assuming that you know what the fuck I'm saying."

Aryna felt her nails digging into her palms, eyes beginning to verge on tears.

"I _fucking _hate you, I _fucking _hate you so goddamn much."

Dmitry's expression didn't change, simply shaking his head as he looked down.

"Well, I don't hate you."   
  
  


__

When she woke up the next morning, his scent still lingering on the shirt he'd given her to wear; Aryna turned to find him gone.

She laid there for an hour, crying.

There wasn't anything she could do, and she felt hopeless. 

Dmitry paid for her breakfast, though it remained quite silent between them.

Aryna cut into her egg with the side of her fork, the yolk flowing onto her plate.

"I know you didn't mean what you said." He spoke. The sound of him sipping coffee suddenly seemed to irritate her.

"How do you know? I didn't say whether I did or I didn't."

"I know you, Aryna. I know you didn't mean it."

Aryna didn't look at him as she took a forkful of her food into her mouth, mostly to avoid talking.

"I love you."

Only then did he lift her eyes to look at him, noticing how his own features had softened considerably.

"I love you too."  
  
  


**

The cycle always repeated in that way, they'd be fine, then something would set them both off, they'd fuck and then get over it.

Every week, day in and day out, she would find herself waiting and waiting for the bad to overtake the good.

If she could've put how much love she felt for him into words, it would've been a ninety-page dissertation at least.

Dmitry was one of the best and worst things to ever happen to her.

Sometimes, she would scribble little words on her notebooks when they went over strategies.

_'Aryna Tursunova + Dmitry Tursunov'_

It always made her smile so happily until Dmitry would have to bring her back to reality.

"We're never going to get anything done if you don't pay attention."

She would smile somewhat sheepishly then. "Sorry."  
  
  


__

During practice, Dmitry would clap whenever she made a particularly good shot.

"Now if only you could do that in a match, Tiger." He'd laugh.

She would pout a bit whenever he said that, throwing a ball at him. "Be nice, I'm trying my best, y'know."

"I know, I know, only joking." Dmitry reassured her, swinging an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. "You're amazing."

He kissed her cheek before unwrapping his arm from around her.

"Practice some serves real quick, yeah?"

Aryna nodded. "I will for another kiss."

Dmitry rolled his eyes but gave her what she wanted- a quick peck on the lips- earning a smile from her.

"Thank you."

**

Dmitry always got ready quicker than her, which was to be expected.

She liked to do her makeup and pick out an outfit; he told her it took her almost three hours to get all done up for a players' party.

Aryna just rolled her eyes every time and went about her routine.

She did time it once though, it did- in fact- come out to almost three hours.

Dmitry was all about punctuality.

As she fastened the strap of her black heels around her ankle, she saw Dmitry watching her do so with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"You look beautiful." He spoke as if he were stating the obvious.

"Shut up, you always say that." She chuckled as she stood up from the bed, smoothing down the creases of her crisp, white suit.

"Because it's always true."

Aryna felt his arms wrap around her waist.

They were almost the same height without heels, the extra three inches made it so she was slightly taller.

He had a soft smile on his lips.

"You're wonderful, I hope you know that."

'Surely,' She thought, 'My face is bright red.'

The Belarussian let her fingers become lost in his curly blonde hair. "You're the best." 

Dmitry's teeth made an appearance as his smile widened before overtaking her lips. 

** 

Aryna couldn't even see or think straight as the phone was pressed against her ear.

The ceiling looked so blurry through her tears. 

"Don't do this, D." She begged. Her voice shook, giving away her emotions instantly. 

Dmitry didn't immediately respond, his breath seeming to quicken somewhat. 

"You don't need me anymore, Tiger." He spoke as gently as he could. 

As much as it might not have sounded like it, he was dying inside. 

"Fuck," Aryna let out accidentally, her tears only flowing heavier and quicker now. "Fuck D, I really fucking need you." 

"Not as much as you think you do." 

His gaze was so focused on the wall ahead of him that he didn't notice the tears stinging at his own eyes.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, hearing Aryna audibly sobbing now. 

"I love you, I _fucking_ love you, why can't that be enough?"

"It is enough, but you're wasting your love. You-" His voice broke. "You can find someone better, someone who will make you happy." 

"But I don't want someone, I just want _you_. I can't do this without _you_." 

Dmitry closed his eyes. 

"I love you Aryna." 

She couldn't speak past a whisper now. "Don't, don't, D _please_ don't." 

No amount of begging would get her out of this. 

The call ended. 


End file.
